


Hamilton Drabbles/Prompts!

by Kiranagi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranagi/pseuds/Kiranagi
Summary: Send me a prompt and some characters, and I'll write a fic for it!Hamilton only, please!





	1. Chapter 1

Exactly what the summary says lol. Send me a prompt and characters for it, and I'll write something for it! Lengths will very! 

Leave a comment below, and I'll get to it as soon as possible! ^-^


	2. Thomas/Alexander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't requested by anyone, but I did technically write it from a prompt, and it felt too short to just post on its own. So here you go! Have some Jamilton!

Thomas sighs and sits in the back of the bus, pulling out his phone and responding to a few texts that James had sent to him.

 

A little boy with curly hair and freckles runs over and sits next to him, grinning widely, "Hi, Mister!"

 

Thomas blinks in surprise, then offers the boy a small smile, "Hello."

 

The boy tilts his head, "What're you doing with your phone? How do you get your hair so poofy? Why's your suit purple?" He bounces a little, "And why're you sitting all by yourself?"

 

Thomas chuckles, "I'm texting my friend, my hair is naturally like this, because purple is my favorite color, and because I'm riding the bus by myself. My turn for questions,who are you? And why'd you come and sit with me?"

 

The boy grins, "My name's Philip! And it's 'cause you looked lonely!"

 

Thomas tilts his head, "What about your parents?"

 

Philip shrugs, "My momma lives somewhere else with her girlfriend. She's really cool! And my papa is busy with his work somewhere, and I got bored. You'll hear him when he notices I'm gone!"

 

Thomas frowns, "Are you sure you won't get in trouble?"

 

Philip nods, "Uh-huh! So what's your name?"

 

Thomas hesitates for a moment, then smiles again, "My name's Thomas."

 

"That's a cool name! I have a little sister named Angelica! I always call her Angie, though."

 

Thomas looks at his phone as he mentally debates on how to tell James why he's distracted, but continues speaking to Philip, "You shouldn't tell strangers everything about you, Philip. That can be really dangerous."

 

Philip tilts his head, "But you don't look like a stranger."

 

Thomas raises an eyebrow, "I don't?"

 

The boy shakes his head, "Nope! You look like Thomas Jefferson!"

 

Thomas laughs softly at the irony, "Really? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

 

Philip grins, "A good thing! My papa says he loves Thomas Jefferson and wants to marry him some day!"

 

Thomas widens his eyes, then looks amused, "Really?"

 

Philip nods, then jumps as someone yelps, "Philip!?"

 

After a few moments, a man with long brown hair thrown into a messy bun hurries over and crouches down in front of Philip, worriedly checking the boy over, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did anything happen?"

 

Philip shakes his head, "I'm fine, papa! Nothing happened, I just got bored! I was talking to Mister Thomas here!"

 

The man looks at Thomas apologetically, "I am so sorry if he-" He cuts off with a strangled noise as he sees Thomas's face.

 

Thomas smirks, "Don't worry, he's a sweet kid. But he mentioned that you said you want to marry me some day?"

 

Philip's dad blushes, "O-oh, uh, I-I mean..."

 

Thomas chuckles, "What's your name, darlin'?"

 

He swallows thickly, "A-Alexander..."

 

Thomas pulls out a pen and scribbles his number on a small piece of paper, then hands it to Alexander.

 

The man widens his eyes when he realizes what it is, "U-uh..."

 

Thomas stands up as the bus stops, "Give me a call, I'd love to get to know you better, Alexander." He ruffles Philip's hair, "See ya', kiddo." then walks away to leave the bus.

 

Alexander just stands there for a moment, frozen in shock, then he looks down at the paper and slowly grins.

  
  
Philip tugs on Alexander's pant leg, "I like him, papa! Are we gonna see him again?"

 

Alexander sits in the now-empty seat next to Philip as the bus starts moving again, "I think we just might, Philip. We just might."

 


	3. Lafayette/Alexander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was gonna try to make things at least 1000 words  
> But I quickly realized that's not gonna happen without dragging a few things out unnecessarily, or if I actually have an idea for it to be 1000 words  
> So they'll be however long I make them tbh. I could get an idea to continue one of these at some point, but idk. We'll see!  
> Anyway, this prompt was given to me by Princess_Crystal! Thank you very much again for leaving it! I hope you enjoy this, even if it's short ^-^
> 
> Mon dieu means 'my god'  
> The underlined is in French because I was too lazy to try and get it all translated correctly. At some point I may come back to this and replace it with actual French but idk

Lafayette looks around, trying to find his apartment building, then slumps as he realizes he's utterly lost yet again.

 

He spots a café nearby, and decides to go inside, hoping to get something to drink and perhaps some directions.

 

Lafayette enters the café and, with his admittedly poor English, manages to order a coffee. As he's going to sit down, he spots a man, sitting at a table, typing furiously on his laptop. One of the workers walks over and sets a cup on his table, causing the man to look up, and Lafayette is suddenly struck breathless by the man's eyes.

 

They're bright with a passion and fire he's never seen before, and Lafayette is instantly drawn to him, plopping himself down at the other side of the table as the worker walks away.

 

The man raises an eyebrow at him, though he seems more confused than anything, "Can I help you?"

 

Lafayette flashes a dazzling smile, "You can help me find some water, because you are so fire that it is making me sweat." He mentally applauds himself for keeping it all in English.

 

The man's lips twitch into a smile, "Oh really?"

 

Lafayette nods, "Mm-hmm. What is your name, petal?"

 

He chuckles a little, "Alexander."

 

Lafayette hums, "A sugar name for a sugar man."

 

Alexander covers his mouth to muffle his laughter, eyes shining with amusement.

 

Lafayette's smile wavers a little, "What is funny?"

 

Alexander shakes his head, "Nothing, just..." He uncovers his mouth, grinning a little, "You don't know English very well, do you?"

 

The Frenchman blinks, then blushes furiously and buries his face in his hands, "Oh mon dieu, I thought I was doing well..."

 

Alexander laughs softly, "You were! You just got a few words wrong, that's all!"

 

Lafayette makes an embarrassed noise behind his hands.

 

Alexander gently grabs his hands and pulls them down to the table, "Hey, don't be embarrassed!" He switches languages as easily as breathing, "It was really cute, just like you."

 

Lafayette widens his eyes at the sudden French, then grins, "Well if such a handsome man tells me something like that, then I simply must listen!"

 

The other man laughs and rests his chin on one hand, his other hand still holding Lafayette's, "So what's your name, gorgeous? Or are you simply a nameless angel?"

 

Lafayette chuckles, "You can call me Lafayette. Or just Laf."

 

Alexander squeezes his hand, "Then you can call me Alex. The chocolate cake here is really good, let me get you some to go with your drink."

 

Laf chuckles, "Thank you, kind sir. I'd really appreciate that!"

 

Alex stands up and gives a dramatic bow, "Well it would be my honor to treat you, my dear angel!" He walks off to the counter, smiling to himself.

 

Laf watches him go with a fond smile on his face. _'Maybe getting lost wasn't such a bad thing after all.'_

 


End file.
